The Curse
by Monan
Summary: New and improved. For those who have been waiting for it! Not much different in the first Chappies. IK SM SK
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** A festival at the Higurashi shrine. There the Inu gang meets there and Secrets are told and broken. InuKag, MiroSan, ShippRin, and SessKagura fluff.

**WARNING: **Oh yea! It's back! I redid this story because I was unhappy with it. Here's the remake.

"…" talking

'…' thinking

…+ Inner person…yea…

different person

**Disclaimer: **I own don't own Inuyasha, I don't think I'd want to. Think of the cost!

The Curse

Chapter One 'Meeting Kagome'

"Sess! I don't see why I have to come!" Inuyasha complained. "It's just a stupid festival. I didn't sign up."

"You are signed up, considering payment for last time I left you alone for more than a day. And I wasn't about to leave you at home alone for two months."

"That kit woulda been home." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, not thinking that his brother could hear him.

"'That kit', as you so pleasantly call him, left yesterday to come here. He, unlike you, has manners and knows how to keep the family honor by doing what he's told. We're here." The elder brother announced.

"Holy shit!"

"Close your mouth. You'll catch flies and we don't need another incident like the last time we went to the dentist. And you can thank the young lady living here for covering that up." Sesshomaru ordered. Inuyasha didn't listen to him. He was too busy staring at an old shrine. Usually you would ignore that kind of thing but this shrine was different than the rest. It was huge! It was built on a large hill you had to climb at least 200 steps to reach the top of it and large grounds surrounded the buildings with many animals were milling about. That is, until a loud slap rang through the air. Yelling followed as a young woman in a long green skirt, magenta top, and long black pony tail stomped out of the shrine.

"My dear Sango! Please wait for me!" A young man with a bright red slap-mark on his face yelled. You could tell right away he was a lecher by his shirt. It was purple and read 'Will you do the honor of bearing my child?'.

"Stay away from me you letch!" Sango warned. "Kagome! Little help please?"

"Sure Sango." A girl stepped out of the shadows of the shrine into the light. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. She was gorgeous. Her mid-back, black hair contrasted her pale skin. Her smoky-blue eyes were filled with emotion. She was wearing a traditional kimono in a pale green. "Miroku, next time listen when I warn you." She sighed a waved her in a circle, gracefully, and a bubble appeared around the boy called Miroku. Realization hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks.

"What's a miko doing here?" Inuyasha whispered to his brother.

The miko swung around to face them, her eyes flashing with rage. She was in front of them faster than Inuyasha thought was possible for a human. "I own this shrine and live here. What are you doing here demons…wait you're a hanyou."

"How could you tell we're demons?" Inuyasha asked, stupidly. Sesshomaru held his shaking head in his hand mumbling something like 'Why am cursed with such an idiotic brother?'

"One, you're wearing concealing charms. Two, you're auras. Three, this place is spelled to allow demons, humans, hanyous, monks, slayers, and mikos to live it peace together in a state that they are most comfortable with." She said, smiling. "This is place of refuge. Neither of you are going to start a fight; unless Miroku gropes you but neither of you are girls so I doubt you'll have a reason. Tootles. Sango, you coming?" She turned to the girl taunting Miroku in the bubble. "Sango! Stop taunting him."

"Sorry. What did you say?" Sango asked. '''

"You gonna come help me feed the demons?" Kagome repeated, sighing.

"Oh! Sure." The two girls walked down a well-worn path through the woods. Kagome waited until they were out of sight to set up a soundproof bubble around the. "Do you think those two demons will follow the rules, Kagome?"

"I think the demon will, but the hanyou didn't seem to be listening."

"A hanyou, eh. Hmm."

"Don't even think about it." Kagome warned.

'What are they talking about?' He watched the miko pause through the leaves in a tree.

"Sango, go on ahead. I've got some stuff to take care of." Sango nodded her head and left. "If you're going to follow me, walk with me." Her comment caused him to fall off his perch. Rubbing his head, he smelled cinnamon and oranges overtake his senses. Kagome had sat next to him and was asking if he was ok but the smell clouded his mind making everything uncomprehendable.

"Feh, wench." He said, turning his back to her. The miko bristled.

"My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!" She pronounced.

"Still a wench."

"Men!" Anger rolled off her in waves as turned around and stomped off, leaving Inuyasha all by himself. After a few minutes of complete and utter boredom, he followed her scent to a small clearing. In this particular clearing there was a small spring and a single weeping cherry tree standing in the center. "So you're still following me, are you?"

"Who said I was following you?" Looking for her he found her sitting in the tree.

"One, you always end up where I am. Two, you were sniffing me out. Three, this is my clearing and no one knows where it is but me."

How is that?"

"Barrier." Smirking, she swung off the limb and descended gracefully to the ground. The hanyou gawked at her.

"What the hell?" Kagome smiled and walked off, leaving a very confused hanyou.

* * *

I like confuzziling peoples...its fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone

Hello Everyone!

Because life is well…life I haven't uploaded ANYTHING in nearly two years(?). That doesn't mean I've stopped writing, just that I don't type it anymore. So because most of my stories now are collaborative pieces with my good friends Cam, we will be joining accounts. Hopefully, you guys will read what stories we upload there, most of which will just be re-loads but whatever. Please head on over to /u/760569/ to read and wait for our new and old stories to updates. I'm gonna delete this account within the month so, Ta Ta and see you at /u/760569/.


End file.
